


Remembrance

by Rainbowfootsteps



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Spoilers, and i love banshee a lot, im a dumb angsty baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 22:24:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21260621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbowfootsteps/pseuds/Rainbowfootsteps
Summary: Is it better to remember, or to forget?





	Remembrance

“Hello, Banshee.” 

Ikora smiled at the exo sitting quietly in his workshop. Banshee-44 never seemed to mind how cluttered his small corner of the Tower was; he sat amidst a variety of half-build weaponry, an old pulse rifle in his hands as he slowly polished it. Although the Traveller always cast the Tower in a soft white glow, the workshop was dark. The only light came from a soft orange bulb above them. Banshee looked up from his work.

“Ikora.” He replied quietly. Some found it hard to read the facial expressions of exos. After years knowing Banshee, Ikora did not. She could tell immediately from Banshee’s expression that he had been lost in thought – or perhaps, in no thought at all.

“Do you need me to fix something?” He asked. His question was leading. Few of the Tower’s leaders had time for recreational visits, especially now that the threat from the Vex was growing.

“Not this time.” Ikora replied, searching for a place to sit down. After gently sweeping aside a few bullet shells, she settled for resting against Banshee’s workbench. “I just wanted to talk to a friend. Was work alright today?”

Banshee’s short antennae began to move. “Yeah… I…” 

He stopped polishing. His brow furrowed. “I don’t… Remember…”

“It’s alright.” Ikora replied hurriedly. “I’m sure the Guardians have been treating you well.”

“They bring useful supplies.” Banshee inspected his work, holding it up to catch the light. “But they’re noisy.”

Ikora chuckled. “No wonder you try to avoid Shaxx.”

Her smile dimmed. Banshee clearly noticed, as he leaned forward slightly, a look of concern in his mechanical eyes.

“Something’s wrong.” His voice was gruff, but his tone was kind. Ikora couldn’t bear to hold eye contact. She looked away, fingers interlocking on her lap.

“I suppose… I’m missing a friend.” She said. A bud of regret was blossoming in her stomach. She had needed badly to talk to someone about the pain in her heart, but now she was wondering if she would do more harm than good.

“Oh..?” Banshee put aside his rifle. 

“He was… Well, he was annoying sometimes, but I loved him. I couldn’t imagine a world that didn’t include him. So when he… When he left it, everything felt wrong. It still does. I can’t count the number of people I’ve lost in life, but he was special. I thought he’d never go away. And now that he has, I feel like there’s something missing.” Only at the end of speaking did Ikora realise how much of her heart had poured out in her words. Banshee nodded slightly, eyes downcast.

“I’m sorry you lost a friend.” He murmured. “But he’d want you to be happy.”

Ikora took a deep breath, trying to keep her composure. “Oh, I know he would. It was all he ever wanted. That’s what hurts the most. I feel like I’m failing him by being sad about his passing.” She admitted.

Banshee was silent for a moment. He seemed to meditate on her words, inspecting them like he might a scrap of metal. Eventually, he seemed to reach a conclusion.

“He would forgive you.” He replied.

Ikora looked up at the softly glowing light, a slight smile on her lips. 

“I hope so.” She said. She pushed herself off the edge of the workbench. “Thank you. You’ve made me feel a little better.”

Banshee nodded. He then looked up at her. 

“Your friend sounds a lot like Cayde. Maybe talking to him would make you feel better.” 

Ikora’s breath hitched. The claws of regret dug into her chest like claws, piercing her heart and making tears threaten to well over her eyelids.

“I – I will. Thank you, Banshee.”

She left him in silence, forcing down her tears.

By the time Banshee put away his tools and turned off his workshop’s light, he had completely forgotten Ikora’s visit.


End file.
